


A First Time for Everything

by SluttyPamian



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Gentle Sex, M/M, NO SERIOUSLY ITS SO FLUFFY, Rhys' first time with a dude at least, Slow Burn, and he'll cuddle tf outta you, but it turned into massive fluffy nonsense, first times???, headcanon where Axton is super into foreplay yo, kind of???, lots of build up, so rhys has to get his own tail tonight, this was supposed to be different, wingman vaughn has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Another boring Saturday evening and Vaughn is tired of playing the wingman. When Rhys goes trolling the campus bar in search of company, he ends up going home with someone unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the softest, tenderest, most loving thing I have ever written. Like, I dragged this sucker out so much you have no idea. There's not even peen mention until like 3k words in. I can't even call this smut, this is love porn.

“Vaughn-”

“For the last time, no. I set you up the last three weeks.”

“Vaaaaaughn.”

“Bro, just go to a club.”

Saturdays for Rhys were most weeks a boring affair; no work or classes in the evening, and preceding an equally bland Sunday with nothing to look forward to other than church. This impending boredom, along with Rhys’ recently awakened libido, led the young man to spend his weekends with a cute woman and dollar store wine.

“A club? Bro, at least if it's one of your friends I know I'm not going to die of the Black Plague. What if I hook up with a prostitute?”

“Well if she asks for payment up front that's a big hint.”

Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes.

“NOT helping bro.”

Vaughn peeked up at Rhys from the top of his long overdue English essay.

“Hit up the student bar? I've seen a few good looking women there. Pretty sure Fiona's sister hangs out there Saturdays.”

“Oh yeah, hit on Fiona’s sister. That will go over well I’m sure.”

Rhys angled his body slightly as if he were about to turn away from Vaughn and froze. He did have a valid idea. Rhys and Sasha were casual acquaintances, but it was unlikely their relationship would progress further. Rhys could easily buy her a drink, talk for a couple hours at the bar, then ask her back to his dorm for some fun. Worst case scenario she said no, and Rhys doubted it would damage their friendship, and best case scenario she said yes and they still maintained the same causal relationship as before. He looked back to Vaughn and grinned.

“You know what? That’s a great idea.”

* * *

The campus bar was packed as usual. Teachers and students alike were drinking away the stress of the week or just hanging out with friends. It was always a lively place and first choice to meet new people. Vaughn had set Rhys up with several of his friends in the past for Rhys to hook up with and never speak to again, but this was going to be the first time in a long time Rhys had to put forward the effort of securing his own company for the night. He gave his hair a final adjustment before stepping in and scanned the room for Sasha. He casually made his way over to the main counter as he looked for her and grinned when he found her over at the pool tables with August. He grabbed two beers from the bartender, a fairly new guy named Axton, and made his way over to the table where Sasha stood.

“So who’s winning?” He asked, handing a drink each to Sasha and August.

August accepted the beer with a small smirk, outshined by Sasha’s grin.

“Maybe you if you keep bringing the beers.” Came a flirtatious reply.

Rhys chuckled and grabbed a pool cue.

“Well that’s good, then I won’t have to make an absolute ass of myself pretending I’m actually good at billiards.”

He lined up a shot and fired, managing to miss his target entirely and sink the cue ball into the corner pocket. He groaned and took a step back as August gave him a hearty slap on the back in congratulations.

“Hey nice going man, we haven’t been able to sink the cue ball like that all night.”

“Ha, ha, ha, fuck you.”

He stepped back and watched as Sasha took her turn, knocking two of her balls in opposite pockets. Rhys graciously allowed August to have his turn, and let the man knock a ball into a pocket as well. As Sasha was getting ready for her next shot, Rhys casually leaned against the table and gave her a lopsided grin.

“So, any plans for later tonight?”

She made another excellent shot and stood up.

“Depends on why you’re asking.” She responded with a smile.

“Well,” Rhys began. 

“You’re a funny, smart, and attractive woman, and Vaughn is going to kick my ass if I keep stealing his lotion because I’m incapable of scoring with anyone hotter than a two.”

August snorted loud enough a couple at the next table looked over.

“Damn Rhys, you’re telling me you can actually get a two?”

“Well I’m pretty sure Vaughn bribes them so technically no.”

His smart response earned a merry laugh from Sasha, who bent over at the knees while wiping a tear from her eyes.

“Rhys... Rhys...” She managed to gasp in between laughs.

“That was one of the cutest fucking things I have ever seen oh my God.”

Rhys flashed her a winning smile.

“Tell me that means my average is going up tonight?”

Sasha reigned in her laughter long enough to shake her head.

“Sorry Rhys, didn’t you know? I’m dating August.”

Rhys chanced a glance at the man, who no doubt was about to kick his ass for making such bold moves on his girlfriend in his presence, to find he was chuckling and had relaxed body language. When he realized Rhys was expecting a punch, he chuckled even more and gave him a light shove.

“Relax man, honestly, if that wasn’t some sitcom worthy shit right there yeah I’d kick your ass. But that was funny and goddamn do I respect a guy who can drag himself as hard as you just did.”

Deciding his pride wasn’t worth salvaging, Rhys excused himself from the table and made his way back over to the bar. As he was taking a seat at the counter, a beer was set beside him and Axton looked at him with a knowing smile.

“Rejection’s a bitch, ain’t it?”

Rhys took the drink offered and knocked a swig of it back.

“Ain’t that the truth? It’s my fault though, I’m too busy and socially awkward to get a girlfriend.”

“What, you can’t get a reliable booty call?”

“Well the whole, you, know-”

Rhys casually hauled his cybernetic arm onto the counter and drummed his fingers for Axton to see.

“Robot thing is a bit of a turn off.”

Axton whistled and raked his eyes over Rhys’ arm.

“That is actually pretty impressive. Did you make that yourself?”

Rhys flushed at the compliment.

“Ah... No, it’s Hyperion tech. I’ve upgraded it and done some basic repairs, but I didn’t design it or anything.”

Axton looked back to Rhys and noticed the tint to his cheeks. Deciding to have a little fun with him, he leaned forward on the bar and used wiping up the counter as an excuse to get closer to Rhys.

“Looks pretty good. I bet you got an interesting story behind it yeah?”

Rhys shrugged.

“I mean.. Yeah I? I guess?”

Axton chuckled.

“You’re awfully cute when you blush, anyone ever tell you that?”

If he hadn’t been flushed already, Rhys’ face would certainly be rosy now. He huffed and fumbled for the beer Axton had given him and took another drink so he wouldn’t have to respond. Axton left his side long enough to serve another customer that sat on the opposite side and took away Rhys’ now empty bottle when he returned.

“So is there anyone special you’re looking for tonight, or just whoever’s cutest?”

Rhys sputtered uncomfortably.

“Just... Company... No one special really.”

Axton cocked his head.

“Really? Anyone'll do?”

Rhys shrugged his shoulders warily.

“Well... Anyone cute who isn't going to try to kill me or fall in love I guess?”

Axton set another bottle beside Rhys, taking away his empty in the same smooth motion.

“Or you could get a girlfriend.”

Rhys snorted at Aston's casual observation.

“Even if I did have free time between work, class, and being Mr. Lawrence’s assistant, I think I've unknowingly sold my soul to Vaughn.”

Aston's eyes drifted across the bar to a table where two nearly identical men sat. They were both in their forties, styled back brown hair with a streak of grey. The only obvious way to tell the pair apart was by a large scar resembling an upside down 'U’ on the face of one of the men.

“Jack or Tim?”

“Jack.”

“Fucking rip mate.”

Rhys opened the new beer and drank.

“You're telling me. I mean, if I was into dudes reliable booty call right there, Jack’s always trying to get into my pants.”

“You ever try one before?”

Rhys looked over at Axton in confusion.

“Try one what before?”

“A dude, dude.”

Rhys’ eyes widened.

“What? No! That's not... I mean I'm not... I just know I like girls, that's enough for me.”

Axton chuckled.

“If I had a penny for every time I had said that.”

“Wait, you're into dudes?”

Rhys mentally replayed his entire conversation with Axton since he had took a seat at the bar. Had he been flirting with him? Was Rhys the kind of guy Axton went for? Rhys must have been making some sort of face, because Axton laughed and leaned forward fondly.

“Your head’s spinning a mile a minute, isn’t it?”

Reaching forward, Axton hooked a finger under Rhys’ chin and tilted his head up. Axton watched as a prominent blush spread across the smaller man’s face and his eyes darted around.

“If you’re not looking for anything in particular, why don’t you look at me?” Axton said, his voice low and dangerous.

His hand dropped from Rhys’ chin and he went back to wiping up the counter.

“Hang around here for a bit. I get off in an hour, we can have some fun then.”

* * *

Every nerve in Rhys’ body was on fire as he stepped into Axton’s small apartment. After Axton’s shift at the bar, the two of them made the ten minute walk to his apartment and Axton let them both inside. He showed Rhys where to take his shoes off and asked if there was anything he could get him while he showered. Rhys, uncomfortable as it was being in Axton’s house knowing that he was going to have sex with him shortly, nodded and asked for a glass of water. Axton could sense the tension rolling off him and brought Rhys out not only a glass of water, but a packet of cookies to munch on. Rhys accepted them with a smile and patiently waited on Axton’s couch for him to finish his shower. He shot a quick text to Vaughn reading ‘gonna be l8, got some’ and put the phone away. 

Axton’s shower was quick, and before Rhys could even finish the cookies Axton was done and calling him into what Rhys assumed to be the bedroom. Rhys followed the sound of his voice and entered the small room. It was certainly the bedroom, although it differed greatly from his own. There was no trace of Axton’s personality in the room, just a simple bed, dresser, and closet. Axton himself was sitting on the center of his bed in just his boxers with a towel over his shoulders.

“Hope you don’t mind I’m missing a few layers?”

Rhys gazed at the sight before him. Axton was certainly good looking, rugged muscle crossed with scars and blemishes. Not as hairy as Rhys would’ve been expecting, but a noticeable happy trail and a dusting along his chest as well. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat next to Axton, fidgeting.

“So um... I’ve never done anything like this before... With a guy, you know?”

Axton nodded his head.

“I figured. Should I take the lead for a bit then?”

“Yeah...”

Carefully, Axton repositioned himself and helped Rhys to do the same so Axton’s back rested comfortably against his headboard, and Rhys was in his lap. He then looped an arm around Rhys and placed a supportive hand on the small of his back before placing the other against his cheek and rubbing gentle circles on his cheekbone using his thumb.

“Can I kiss you?” Axton whispered.

Rhys’ head bobbed and he leaned into Axton’s warm touch. His eyes closed as Axton drew close and pressed their lips together. They were warm and softer than Rhys would've expected a man's lips to be. When Axton ended the kiss, Rhys found himself leaning forward to prolong it.

“We can kiss some more.” Axton murmured.

Rhys initiated the next kiss, cupping Axton's cheek as he did and feeling his breath hitch as warm lips skillfully moved against his. When Axton pulled away again, Rhys assumed it was because he was done kissing. Axton proved to have another plan however and instead moved his lips along Rhys’ jaw and neck. Rhys shivered when he felt teeth graze his skin and let out a quiet moan when Axton's hands cautiously explored his body.

“Is this okay?” He asked between touches.

Rhys nodded his head encouragingly and Axton’s touches became more bold. He now gently massaged the skin and muscle under his finger tips, as if he had never touched another human before. The intimacy of it made Rhys feel a sense of warmth he hadn't felt before, and he found himself being consumed by an urge to touch Axton as well. Hesitantly, he inched his flesh hand towards him and paused.

“Could I... Touch you too?”

Axton beamed in response and laced his fingers between Rhys’. He brought their entwined hands to his lips and placed a quick kiss on his knuckles.

“Of course.”

Axton released Rhys’ hand and watched in silence as the nervous man carefully brushed across his skin. Axton fought the urge to chuckle for fear it would discourage Rhys further. Instead, he merely allowed Rhys to explore at a pace that he felt comfortable with. Rhys began with his shoulders and worked his way down. He felt Axton’s scars, the bumps of his skin, the hair along his forearms and his chest. Rhys paused with his fingers hovering above Axton’s nipple and he looked at him with a questioning look. Axton nodded, and Rhys touched his nipple as well. He made a noise of embarrassment as he did and quickly pulled his hand away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Rhys mumbled.

“I’m just... Ah...”

While Rhys struggled to find words, Axton gently scratched the back of his hand and smiled.

“Hey, no problem, you’re fine, you’re fine... Why don’t I walk you home? I’ll only be a minute getting dressed.”

Rhys shook his head.

“No! You don’t... I don’t want to... I’m just... Can you lead some more?”

Axton pulled Rhys in for more kisses. They were slow, powerful, and left Rhys melting against him. Axton gently untucked Rhys’ shirt and coaxed him out of it. Rhys nibbled his lip nervously but more kisses from Axton relaxed him.

“Put your arms around me. Both of them, don’t be afraid.”

Rhys did as he was told, embracing Axton. He pulled the two of them close together, chests touching, and kissed along Rhys’ jaw and to his earlobe. Axton’s warm breath tickled and he hummed.

“You really like kissing,” Rhys murmured contentedly. 

“I don’t want you to stop.”

Axton chuckled. The action made their bodies sway on the bed.

“Okay, then I’ll kiss you some more.”

Axton changed their positions. No longer was Axton bracing his back against the headboard with Rhys pulled into his lap, he now hovered above Rhys, who rested comfortably on his back. From this new position, Axton trailed kisses from Rhys’ collarbone to above his pants. Rhys’ breathing grew heavier the closer Axton’s lips got to his belt. 

“Fuck, you're so cute.” Axton mumbled quietly.

Rhys blushed from the compliment. He was always a little nervous when his shirt came off during sex because he had a little pudge around his midsection. Normally when Rhys hooked up, the lights were either dimmed or turned completely off, but the room was still light enough Axton would be able to see him clearly.

“Well I'm a little out of shape and-”

Axton suddenly jerked his head up and made eye contact with Rhys.

“You're. Cute.”

Before Rhys could attempt to protest, Axton was nuzzling Rhys’ stomach and kissing it. Rhys made a noise in the back of his throat and covered his face in embarrassment. Axton didn't mind, in fact, he liked Rhys’ response and kissed him more while deliberately running his stubble against the skin. Rhys shivered and let out a quiet giggle, feeling like his face was about to burst into flames. Next, Axton undid Rhys’ pants and scooted them off his hips. Once Rhys’ pants were out of the way, Axton kissed along his inner thighs with the same care and tenderness he did his stomach. Axton's stubble was even more ticklish against Rhys’ thighs and he shook with silent laughter clad in only his boxers and mismatched socks.

“Glad you’re finally relaxing.” Axton said with a chuckle.

He looked up and made eye contact with Rhys.

“Looks like your boxers are next. Can I take them off?”

Rhys nodded confidently. By now, he was comfortable with Axton and even if he had a few insecurities about himself, he believed that Axton wouldn’t find him unattractive. Rhys closed his eyes as Axton slid the final piece of clothing off and took a relaxed breath. 

“Beautiful...” He heard Axton murmur.

Considering how the rest of the encounter had been, Rhys shouldn't have been surprised when he felt a pair of lips on the head of his cock, but when a pair of lips was what Rhys felt he suddenly gasped and quickly sat up. Axton stiffened and for the first time looked at Rhys with mild panic.

“I'm sorry!” He stammered out.

“I should've asked permission before doing something like that.”

Rhys made a dismissive noise, at least it would've been dismissive if his face wasn't red, and waved his hand.

“No gosh, that was uh... Ho, wow. I just wasn't expecting you to uh... Kiss it.”

Axton flashed a sheepish grin.

“Well, I really like kissing.”

He and Rhys held eye contact for a moment before Axton resumed his gentle kissing. As Axton’s lips traveled along the sensitive flesh, Rhys found himself beginning to harden. Axton took him into his mouth fully while he was still half soft and swirled his tongue around until Rhys was completely hard. He pulled his lips off with a soft pop and licked Rhys’ head lazily. Rhys groaned softly and rolled his hips in time with the lazy strokes along his tip. Axton swallowed Rhys again, taking his entire length into his mouth and sucking firmly as he moved down. He bobbed his head back up when he reached the base and proceeded to give Rhys one of the best blowjobs he had ever received. 

He lifted his hips off the bed with a moan and gripped the sheets. He senselessly babbled while Axton continued his ministrations, not caring how he sounded. He felt the heat pooling in his gut and reached down to tangle his hands in Axton’s hair. Axton grunted in mild discomfort but continued moving his lips along Rhys, despite his increasingly erratic movements. Rhys came with little warning and tightened his grip in Axton’s hair. Axton kept his lips on Rhys until his climax ended and swallowed everything. His lips left the softened flesh with a moist sound and he looked up at Rhys with a smile.

“Enjoy yourself?”

Rhys tried to return Axton’s smile, but the blush on his face made it hard.

“Y-yeah.” He stammered out.

Axton chuckled and changed into a sitting position with Rhys pulled onto his lap. He nuzzled briefly against Rhys’ throat and guided one of the smaller man’s hands to the hem of his boxers. Rhys pulled the boxers down as Axton lifted himself off the bed so the piece of clothing could be tossed away. Rhys debated on taking off his socks so Axton wouldn’t be the only one naked, but decided moving enough to reach them would just dampen the mood so he instead leaned closer to Axton and kissed his shoulder. He did his best to mimic the tenderness Axton had kissed him with, and if the content hums coming from Axton were any hint, he must’ve been doing a good job. As Rhys kissed Axton, he trailed his hands along his body and paused on Axton’s hip.

“Um... I’m not too confident with my blowjob skills, but could I at least jerk you off or something?” 

Axton nodded and pointed over at his bedside table.

“Grab the lube in the top drawer, we’ll need it in a bit anyway.”

Rhys crawled away and came back with the bottle. He gave it a good shake and poured some into the palm of his hand.

“Christ, this stuff is weird.” He noticed with a cringe.

Axton chuckled and spread his legs.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to mimic the real deal. It does an alright job though so I don’t complain.”

Rhys smeared the lube over Axton’s stiff cock and gave him a few experimental strokes. Rhys had plenty of experience with his own, but having someone else’s in his hands was different. He did what he thought would feel nice for Axton and was rewarded with the other man tipping his head back and smiling. Rhys swirled his thumb along the head while his other fingers slid along the shaft. After a couple minutes, Axton gently took Rhys’ hand and moved it away. Rhys though he did something wrong until Axton picked up the bottle of lube and turned it over in his hands.

“I don’t want to finish before we get started. Ready to move on?”

Rhys nodded.

“Great. So, do you... Know how to prepare yourself?”

Although he knew there was nothing condescending about Axton’s question, Rhys still felt embarrassed he had no clue really what Axton was asking. He shook his head guiltily and picked at his thumb.

“Okay, that’s fine. You said you’ve never been with a dude before, right? Well, have you ever been with a girl who wanted to do anal?”

Rhys snorted.

“God, I never thought I’d have to hear another human being ask me that question. I had a chick ride me with a dildo in her ass once, that’s the closest I ever got.”

“Wow yeah, okay. I’ll have to do this for you then. So do you want to face me, or turn away?”

Rhys shrugged his shoulders.

“What’s the difference? Is one way better?”

“Well, if you face me, I’m going to see all the adorable faces you make. If you turn away, you can make whatever face you want and I won’t be able to see.”

The charming way Axton answered made Rhys smile and he lightly shoved him.

“Well, you seem to love telling me how cute and adorable I am. I guess I’ll face you.”

Axton nodded.

“Okay, just sit on your knees and lift yourself up a little bit then...”

He helped Rhys into position on the bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable way Rhys had ever had to sit on a bed, but it wouldn’t be bad as long as he wasn’t doing it forever. Axton slicked his fingers up with the lube and reached behind Rhys. He eased Rhys’ cheeks apart and swirled one finger along the ring of muscle there. 

“This is going to feel uncomfortable at first, but if it hurts, I want you to tell me. Okay?”

Axton slowly pushed the finger inside Rhys, watching his face intently. As expected, Rhys’ face scrunched up in discomfort but he didn’t say anything or try to stop Axton. Axton knew what he was doing and slowly moved the finger around, making sure Rhys was ready for the second one. Rhys’ face had relaxed considerably and Axton leaned forward to press kisses along his neck and shoulder as he scissored the fingers inside Rhys. Rhys’ eyes fluttered closed and he tipped his head back with a quiet moan. Axton pressed his fingers deeper into Rhys in search of his prostate and let out a breathy sigh.

“Just a little more, alright?” Axton murmured.

He found Rhys’ prostate and prodded it, dragging his fingers along the bundle of nerves and making the lanky man squirm and worry his lip. More noises tumbled from his throat and he rocked himself on the fingers stretching him. Axton watched fondly the faces Rhys made and stroked his cheek with his other hand. Rhys keened wantonly and twisted his hands in the bed sheets. When Axton pulled out his fingers, Rhys whimpered at the loss of feeling and looked at Axton with expectant eyes. He leaned in and kissed the confident man, wrapping his cybernetic arm around his waist and cupping his cheek with his flesh hand. It was a hungry kiss, one that screamed at Axton to please go on, to give him more because he was needy and ready.

Axton added more lube to his cock and guided Rhys to hover over him. He then lined himself up with Rhys’ ass and gently pressed the tip against him. He moved his hands to Rhys’ hips and had Rhys rest his hands on his shoulders for support.

“You're gonna control the pace, okay? Just sink down when you're ready. Don't take more than you feel comfortable with.”

Rhys nodded and took a deep breath. He hadn't anticipated feeling every inch sink into him the way he did. It wasn't like the fingers at all. Axton peppered his face in reassuring kisses murmured how good he was doing. Rhys paused after taking half of Axton and looked at him with questioning eyes.

“Ahh, its okay...”

Axton's voice was rougher than normal. It was obvious how aroused he was, and how good he felt being buried in Rhys.

“Lift back up, till just the tip is in. Then you- haaa..!”

Rhys lifted, just like Axton said and was amazed by his reaction. It was the first time he had seen Axton lose his composure. Rhys’ legs shook as he lifted himself back up and he sank back onto Axton with a moan.

“Fuck..! Just like that.” The more experienced man growled.

Axton’s grip on Rhys’ hips tightened slightly as the smaller man continued to raise and lower himself on shaky legs. Axton murmured praise and encouragement the entire time and before long, Rhys sat flush against Axton’s pelvis with the other man's cock completely inside him. He paused there, leaning against Axton while the gentle man peppered his neck and collarbone with warm, reassuring kisses.

“You’re doing great, great.” He murmured.

Rhys made a noise that could've been a chuckle or a moan and rocked himself against Axton's pelvis. He was still getting used to the feel of something inside him and needed a distraction. Axton seemed to read Rhys’ mind and slowly stroked the younger man's hardening cock. Rhys’ responding whine was one of thanks and he resumed lifting himself off Axton and settling back down. The fullness Rhys felt was amazing; if he had known being with a man felt so good he would've tried it long ago, or at least looked into buying a dildo. Suddenly, Rhys’ shaky legs gave out and he slumped against Axton.

“S-sorry...” He mumbled.

“It's harder than it looks.”

Axton rubbed his cheek reassuringly.

“Don't apologize Rhys, you're doing great. How about we try changing positions?”

Rhys nodded and after a moment to catch his breath lifted off of Axton and allowed himself be guided to lay on his back. Axton slipped a pillow under him and lifted one of Rhys’ legs over his shoulder. He leaned in close to the lanky man, propping himself up on his forearm and grabbing a loose fistful of blanket. Rhys put his arms around Axton's body and tilted his head up for another kiss. Axton eagerly brought their lips together and eased himself into Rhys at the same time. It was slow and Rhys did a soft intake of breath as Axton’s hips rested flush against him. The soft breath left Rhys as Axton pulled out and started a slow pace of deep thrusts. Rhys’ hips rocked in time with Axton and his breathy sighs filled the room. As the pace gradually increased, so did the volume of Rhys’ sighs until they became loud moans. Even Axton was moaning, low grumbles against the shell of Rhys’ ear. The cybernetic man could feel himself drawing close to climax and he held Axton as tight as he could.

“Axton..!”

It was the only thing Rhys had said while they were making love and the way he dragged out his partner's name made the other man groan loudly in response. Axton was close as well, barely managing to keep a steady rhythm going and the fist that had been loosely gripping the blanket was now practically white-knuckling it. Rhys moaned out Axton’s name again and arched his back suddenly, finally reaching his climax. Axton continued to ride Rhys until he too came and stilled inside the cybernetic man. Axton pulled out slowly and sank into the bed next to Rhys with a long exhale. Once his arms cooperated, he pulled the lanky man against him and kissed him tenderly. The kiss was returned with just as much tenderness and when the men parted, both were smiling.

“I think...” Rhys murmured with a chuckle.

“I think that was better than my first time.”

Axton made a noise not unlike a snort and nuzzled against Rhys.

“Mmm... Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Axton paused his nuzzling and bit his lip.

“Y’know,” He said, dragging his words.

“I'm not uh, seeing anyone right now. If you wanna make this a thing?”

Rhys looked at Axton curiously.

“Wait really? You're asking me out? Isn't that supposed to happen before the sex?”

“Well, I'm not all that great at following directions. Maybe that's why I got kicked out of the culinary lab.”

The pair chuckled at Axton's joke and settled back into a comfortable silence. Rhys didn't answer right away, instead he spent time listening to Axton's heart beating and thinking. Obviously if Rhys could never have imagined himself going back to a guys place to sleep with him, he had never for one second considered going steady with a guy. He barely knew Axton, aside from the obvious fact they went to the same college. Would it be a good idea to date someone like that? The only thing Rhys really knew about Axton was he was... Gentle. Very gentle, and very soothing, and the type of person who seemed like he would make someone very happy. The type of person that could make Rhys very happy.

“Hey, Axton?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaah what the fuck are endings???? Also, I started writing this thing like a month ago so I'm glad I finally got it posted. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to finish this sucker.


End file.
